Owl Post
by Galadriel
Summary: R/r please. Harry writes a letter, for an extremely corny summary.


Owl Post  
By Galadriel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
T. M. Riddle:  
Hello. I am your nemesis, Harry Potter. You may wonder why I am writing to you. I will tell you. We are closely linked, you and I. You have told me so yourself, once, in the Chamber of Secrets. We look alike, we are Parselmouths, the list goes on. You know all of the list but one item: we are both the last remaining descendants of Hogwarts founders, you Slytherin, and I Gryffindor. This may come as a shock, but I doubt it. I am writing you because we are so closely linked. I am writing you because I hate you and so I can be sure that I will not be ridiculed in any way that I care about. I am writing to you because if you ever tell anyone this information, they will not believe it. I am writing you because I want to.  
Over the years at Hogwarts I have been a bit of an idiot. More than a bit of an idiot, actually. I have not listened to what people have been telling me; I have not been taking precautions. If I had, then Cedric wouldn't have died. Then again, if I had, then you would have taken over in my first year. Which result would have been better? I suppose the one I took. After all, many people like Cedric would have died had you come to power. I know that and you know that.   
I suppose that this letter isn't a very good idea, but that doesn't matter because I will send it anyway. I wish that it were still my third year. Wood would be at Hogwarts and there wouldn't be any open positions. You, of all people, might understand why I don't want any of my friends on the team. While I am the only person my age there, I get to consort with older people without being expected to act a certain way. I also get to be the youngest one, and, most importantly, my friends aren't there. When my friends are there, they want a certain amount of attention that I am not at liberty to give. You may understand it when I say that it all boils down to jealousy: I want to be the hero. This isn't really a fair look, but it is probably a common one. Nevertheless, I will aid my friends in making the team because I am that type of person.  
Now, the meat of this letter: the reason that I hate you. I hate you because of what you have done to people. Actually, to be perfectly honest with you, I hate you because what you have done to me. You took away my family. I don't even know my parents. You killed a person, making me feel guilty, because you only killed him because of me. Do you the power of true guilt? Have you ever felt it? You don't after you yourself have killed someone, I imagine, but maybe if you threaten to, or if you accidentally enable someone to be killed, or if you let insanity take control of you for a few seconds and then do something that you wouldn't have normally done. I have felt deeper guilt than you probably ever had. It is all because of you.   
I am willing to bet that you have never gotten an accusing letter since you began to rise to power. I am brave enough to send you one. I wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing. You have destroyed my life, and you have torn families asunder. That is why I hate you. At the same time, I confide in you because you are the only person that I can trust. It's a twisted sort of trust, but you can empathize, and I am sure that this information will never do anything harmful. With that, I bid you _Au Revoir_.  
~Harry Potter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hedwig flew off, and a small, fifteen year old boy watched her go. Today was his fifteenth birthday.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Master, do you wish me to burn this letter?" asked a voice, "It is from the Potter boy."  
"No, Wormtail, no..." said an evil voice, "I wish to see what he has to say. Go!"  
"But-" Wormatil sputtered.  
"I said GOOOOO!!!" roared the sinister apparition, and he drew his wand. The chamber echoed with Wormtail's screams. "Don't make me give you orders twice." Wormatil opened his mouth as if to speak, then he ran from the room. Voldemort opened the letter to read.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**A/N: This is the first part, obviously, being Chapter One. What shall come next....**


End file.
